1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for deploying a rescue signal and more particularly pertains to affording a specially designed housing structure attachable to a shoe for locating a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, locating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of identifying the location of missing items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the apparatus attachable to a shoe for deploying a rescue signal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording a specially designed housing structure attachable to a shoe for locating a wearer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for deploying a rescue signal which can be used for affording a specially designed housing structure attachable to a shoe for locating a wearer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.